Behind Broken Lies
by Raining Secure
Summary: Meet the real Hinata, Iruka, Kabuto as you learn what and who they are truly like. Suck at summeries. Chp.3 up! Warning contains lemons.[Hitas]
1. Hinata Hyuuga

Behind Hidden Lies

Disclamers: I do not own Naruto. Never will and I am broke all I have is two dirty red pennies. So you can't sue me.

Warning: This is a bit confusing. Semi-dark Hinata. Short.

A/N: Italicthoughts

_The end comes never soon enough. Coming to endings and never remember the beginning. Show fear and you'll know of it and become of it. Never mind the present of the day. And with it you're life. And you can fulfill your odd lust for blood. Forget your boring life and watch it come to an end.'_ whispered the voice in my head.

I still don't understand the odd murderous thoughts coursing through my head. Never mind the desired to watch warm red silk blood spill through cuts either my own or of that of a newly corpses. Looking outside I watched the snow fall from the sky and liter the ground with its cold touch. A few winter flowers grow outside in the cold white blanket. The sky a melencholy gray with reflected my mood and image at this moment to perfection. Watching the scene sight calmed my raging urges. To want to break free from this fake me. The scene in front of me declared no attention yet it grabbed it never wanting to let go and reminding me of the mask I've created over the years. A song that mother used to sing to me comes to mind. I hate promises even though I keep them. The thought of detroying them would be to bring more hate upon my already dark soul.

'_Promises are meant to be broken you know there meant to. Forget of the loyalty you held all these years. Your just a tool to him you know. A virgin body whose fingers have been tainted with blood and lies. Yet your not a coupes. Yet you could be with any encounter. Your mask will soon break and the true you will emerge from the mummy you've created. Darkness isn't your only sin you know? Soon your mask will shatter and your identity that you've so creatively molded will shatter. Even your comrades mask will break. Its only a matter of time.' _the voice in my head rang.

Even though I know the true me will be awaken soon. I still wanted to keep my promises for I have not made many but all the same a promise to me is like an ending I can not change, a law written in stone for an eternity for all eyes to see. A promise to me is the only connection to what I had and have. Promises are meant to be broken by those who can not fulfill their deed. Make no mistake I have never broken any of my promises and I don't plan to. Not for anyone but for myself if I plan to. So many promises were made but only two were ever fulfilled. Only I know what secrets they hold for those promises hold my future and not of my past.

I know the truth even under the lies we've so carefully woven into our 'mummies'. When our mask break the untold confusion will take place. Under even the most beautiful bodies lurks the ugliest being. Not be uncovered by light and not covered in darkness but all the same covered and uncovered. Warnings are not of a sign but of a unknown fear or danger of happiness. These people who have so blindly and boldly shunned their only savior will regret their treatment towards him. If and only if they had known then maybe we wouldn't be in the predicament that hate and misunderstanding drowns its faithful followers in.

Under every soul lies the truth of life. But under the mask that I've so carefully made over the last eighteen years will soon come to an end. In time we will make Kohana tremble beneath their feet. The mask of Hinata Hyuga will come to a beautiful end. And the birth of Hinata No Hiden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. PLEASE flames are welcomed with open arms. If any of you read Four Moons and you wont me to continue I need two reviews to contiune the story. If you want me to contiune this I will need five reviews. Next chapter you will meet the real Iruka. Until next time I'm gone!


	2. Iruka Umino

Here it is folks. Chapter 2 of Behind Broken Lies.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and never will. So don't tell me.

**Darkness Behind a Smile**

Warnings: If you don't like dark characters do not read you have been warned. A bit confusing and if you like Iruka like I do and don't like OCCness don't read. Semi-dark. Some grammar mistakes.

Even under the brightest laughter the brightest smiles there les darkness and sorrow. Misunderstandings that are stretched beyond their limits and are too old to bridge over now. Hate begets hate, sorrow begets sorrow, pain begets hate, and nothing begets to darkness. I saw that in the 'savior' the people of Kohana shunned and laughed at. Yet even as he grew older and a little bit wiser the hole in his soul that he kept hidden, grew larger. For a little bit it seemed as if the boy might close his dark hole but this moment soon past and his hole soon grew bigger. Hope was his only safe net, the only barrier for which will soon break. The darkness will devour his soul. All of his special people will betray or will die in face. All that he truly cared for will die.

But soon his world will come to a crashing halt. For his safe net will soon disappear and the darkness, coldness will consume his entire being.

Many of my other bodies will soon be obsolete meaning nothing but bodies formed from dirt and water only being brought back to life only by a strand of hair. Everything that was so carefully planned will finally bare fruit for I have nothing to live for in this village except to devour souls.

I watch as my class filtered out from a long day at school. I see so many innocent souls and pure joy. None of the souls bear a visible hole of despair, hopelessness or darkness to my dismay. Innocence which smells like fruit buried beneath pure mountain soil and radiates a light blue glow. So fragile are their hearts that I had to contain myself from whispering a song to drag their souls out of their human confines. Its been so long since I've tasted an innocent soul. I long for it, I crave it like a madman. But be warned not of my hunger but of my sanity. I can not longer sense were my true alleingence lies with.

But soon, oh gloriously soon I will be able to feed my hunger and regain my control of consciousness. Like a vampire drawn to blood, like Hinata who lusts on pain and sight of blood, like Katana who longs to be free as he wind, and like Amerate who wants forget and love again. All I want is to eat the souls of the forgotten, the lonely, the happy and the of the innocent.

I sense his dark soul nearing the iron gates of this pleasant village. A sadden soul nears my door of the academy. I see him enter, his silver hair tossed in that crazy fashion. He was here to inform me fo the 'savior's' return. But his eyes wander from me to the window. The snow is falling now but as to what made him forget I was in the room I might never know but I know one thing he will be mine, body and soul. I can't wait to devour Kakashi's sweet caring sadden soul. I'll cut out his eyes as my reward but not now. My mission isn't yet complete but in three days on December 27 he will be mine. I leave the room letting Kakashi to dwell on his thoughts or whatever is going through his mind.

So funny, it is to me that people can trust so easily just by a title of a person. If things were different maybe I would not be doing this. I might have been dead long ago or I could still be at home and rule over the entire continent of my world. If Sasuke hadn't been bitten by Orochimaru maybe Naruto wouldn't be such a boring, easy target to destroy. I can't wait to see his face and watch his heart fill with hate and confusion. Naruto will have more hate than Kyuubi himself(dumb fox demon). Ah, but well nothing is meant to be for my pure enjoyment.

I hid so many secrets and my master only knows of so little of them. He the only one that has an idea as to who he true Iruka is. He is the only one who knows that I was once a powerful demon lord who was banished to another world and my powers hidden. He is the only one who knows that I was once deeply in love before and I would do it all over again. The only one who knows my true powers of the dead and the living souls.

As I near home a sparrow flies onward south but its to late for the bird. I noticed the note attached to my door knob and I leave only after I've read the note and I leave my apartment with a smile on my face.

I will soon leave my mark for all those to see. Soon and very soon everything that they've done will fall a most lovely death. Their efforts will be in vain for nothing I will not stop my master and I for one am not going to be the one to piss him off.

The note:

Dear Iruka,

My beautiful Iruka do you know the ending of an empire? The ending to a great and beautiful village to be plunge into darkness? Paint for me with your beautiful brush and consume the souls of the blonde one. Virgin and as always lovely Hina show them how you end a story with such a beautiful beginning. And not to forget you silent Katana make them know true fear. And certainly not to forget you Yoko break their sense of loyalty and make them forget the images you've so creatively made with your voice. The red headed one will soon lead you to your prize.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well do you like it do you despise Iruka or Hinata? Tell me, leave a review if you dare to. Hopefully it wasn't to boring. Soon their will be dialogue. Next chapter… Kabuto. The mistress of deception.

Preview for next chapter:

Memories of sweet bliss courses through my body leaving vague touches at their wake. Soon I'll see the sunlight and feel the warmth of the sun again. And get rid of this annoying body and ugly name. To see LORD Orochimaru's face when he realizes his dreams of Kohana had been taken from him all because he put to much faith in one of his subordinates. To see his face will be priceless.

Until the next time. Bye.


	3. My name is Katana to you

-1Chapter 3

Wonder

Disclaimers: Don't own any charaters or the orginal ideas from Naruto but I do own the thoughts of others in this story and my OCCs.

A/N: In my story some things are twisted. Not as dark as the previous chapters. THERE IS LEMON in this chapter. So if you don't like it don't read this chapter and come to the next chapter. O.K.?

Warnings:

Memories of sweet bliss courses through my body leaving vague touches at their wake. Soon I'll see the sunlight and feel the warmth of the sun again. And get rid of this annoying body and ugly name. To see LORD Orochimaru's face when he realizes his dreams of Kohana had been taken from him all because he put to much faith in one of his subordinates. To see his face will be priceless.

Funny it is to me that people with full ambitions can take something that doesn't belong to them. Can actually justify it for their own benefit and make it sound as if its their reward or something. I know that everyone has some darkness in them and how when the right opportunity comes no matter what the price is they take it as if their life depended on it. That if they had some patience they could have had the same opportunity and they wouldn't have to pay a price for it.

People are so interesting you know? You don't have to be nice but if you are they seem surprised that their enemy or someone they thought was cold could actually be or do something honorable. Even tough I am deceiving most that I meet I still some honor to my name unlike Iruka but I think Iruka is staring to actually have a little bit of honor for himself and others beside Hinata.

Now that I think about it Izumi might actually have some trouble with this mission since she's been with Kotestu for almost her entire life. But knowing Izumi she'll pull though, or so I hope at least. If she can at least hold her part of the deal then the mission will secede will a hundred percent.

Likewise it is strange how I have nothing in common with them (Hinata, Iruka, and Izumi) but yet even though we've known each others existence. We know just a well as we know ourself or even better. Just thinking about it makes me wonder how Hinata and Izumi ended up working for Hiro, our 'master' and his young son Kazuki. I heard stories from Iruka and Michi saying that Izumi and Hinata mothers worked for Hiro previously and promised them if they died of any reason that their first born girl would belong to him until they paid of the debt that they owed him. Which if my calculations are correct both of them would be finished after the mission is over. I also wondered why Garra came assoicate with Hiro? I'll find out sooner or later.

Trying to ease thoughts in my head I laid my head on a pillow on his bed I rested and waited for the so called avenger to come back to his room. Knowing that in less than two days I will be free from this hell hole where the 'crazy' and the impossible live. I wait for him.

Recalling all the 'unique' situations that I had been placed in and knowing that I confuse people so much to my personality I have nothing to feel bad about. Not that I care per say like Hinata, 'Ruka or Izumi I just don't like getting attached. But I would be lying if I say that I am not attached to Sasuke in any way because I would be lying and I don't like to lie.

Soon enough I fall asleep and waking only hearing the door open and seeing a rather 'happy' Sasuke I knew I was in for a long night and I mean a long night. His hair which had became dirty, nasty and long irritated me. Yet here I am in front of him wearing nothing but my nightgown that Hinata so generously gave me. Implying that I should please Sasuke with something pretty. And usually I wouldn't be wearing a pink nightgown but since Hinata and Izumi begged me and they promised to pay me money(which I love). Seeing the lust ignited in his eyes is so priceless not even a picture would suffice the moment.

"You know you remind me of Sakura." Sasuke said as he crawled on the bed.

"They said if I wear this horrible thing. Besides I hate pink and I hate anything that reminds you of Kohana." I answered as Sasuke kissed my feet. I watched him as his hand lightly touched my ankle and continue upward to my thighs. As he reached the hem of the nightgown his eyes for a moment widen and a small smile tugged his lips.

I reached down to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him deep. As our toughs fought for dominance I lightly touched his firm abs and feeling safe as I locked to door to Sasuke's room I gave him a treat that no one here had ever seen and that was what I Katana aka Kabuto truly look like. As he sat on the bed like a kid waiting patiently for their present. I crawled on his lap and kissed his succulent lips hungrily as my hands wander from his chest, to his stomach, and to the edge of his pants tugging like a child but as I know Sasuke had his own plans and before I could grasp what happened. Sasuke had through me down on the mattress and took of that ugly nightgown and kissed me deeply again. Slightly moaning as Sasuke's hand reached down to my breast and played with my nipple I arched my back and finding my fingers massaging his hair. Moving downward he nipped the base of my neck and my exposed breasts were not forgotten as he kissed my neck he had one of his hands played with my nipple I played with the other making it harden. My attention turned to Sasukes pants which I skillfully pulled down without taking away my attention from Sasuke's kisses and bites.

Playfully I took control and I was soon on top of Sasuke and smiling I gave him a passionate kiss and my hands left touches on his hard member. A smile rose to my lips as Sasuke moaned and his lips traveled down my stomach. I felt his lips against my womanhood and a wonderful feeling of bliss followed where his lips and tongue were. Not long did I had to wait to feel Sasuke's member inside of me. His long cold length felt tight inside of me. As he began to move faster and harder I could feel myself finally losing what little control I had. Listening to the loud squeaks of the protesting bed and our ragged breaths I could swear that the world had stopped just for us. Feeling of great pleasure excited me and unable to show him how wonderful he felt I found myself muttering out his name and moaning to all of his thrusts. I soon felt myself nearing climax and in a flash of white light it was over. At least for the moment. Panting heavily he exited out of me.

A minute or two passed before we regained our breaths again. Sighing Sasuke wrapped his arms around me and kissed my should blade.

"When you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. We have a day before Kohana will fall and before Orochimaru himself will lose all of his ambitions and become useless." I answered.

Turning around I quickly gave Sasuke another passionate kiss. Traveling my hands down his front I felt him harden in my hand. Leaving his lips I traveled down his neck which I took great pleasure in biting hearing him moan. Soon I left his abused neck and I traveled to his chest leaving wet licks on his chest. Wanting to tease him a little bit more I positioned my womanhood above his hard member. Making suggestive movements I played with myself watching Sasuke's eyes fill with lust and hunger. Once satisfied I rubbed his member against my womanhood showing him how much I wanted him to be mine and how he could turn me on. Bringing my head to his member I slowly put him in my mouth and swirled my tongue around him trying to find his spot. But it didn't take me long to hear his voice moan with pleasure.

Taking my mouth off him and turning my attention to his lips I kissed him deeply while rubbing him fast in my hands. Taking my lips of his I turned my attention back at hand. Again I tasted him and soon he came into my mouth. Gladly I drunk all of it.

later

Looking at Sasuke's peaceful face I ran my fingers through Sasuke's untamed hair I sighed and rolled over the bed. Checking my reflection in the mirror to make sure I look like 'Kabuto' I slowly opened the door and exited out the room. Carefully I walked to my room. Taking out a small purple shard out of my pockets and closing my eyes I murmured inaudible words. Feeling like liquid I opened my eyes once my feet were 'solid'.

Finding the door in the dark room I opened it and found Izumi huddled in the corner of the living room. I saw Hinata's sleeping body that was in a chair sleeping in Garra's lap who was in turn had his head slightly to the left on the wall with his mouth slightly ajar.(A/N I know Garra is an insomniac but he is taking medicine produced by Hinata so he could sleep) Taking a camera out of my pocket and making sure the flash was off I took a picture. Aww there so cute together. Taking my attention away from Hinata and Garra my eyes fell on Iruka's wildly stretched body on the couch and seeing that he actually didn't take my spot on the couch. Looking at the clock it was 1:46 and before I close my eyes I walk to Izumi's sleeping form. Gently I shook her from her slumber.

Her watered light green eyes stared at me and with an effort she gave a smile.

"Good morning Katana-san. What's wrong?" her voice powerful but weak. A real smile tugged my lips. I look in her eyes and I knew what she was thinking of doing but like Hinata she has too much respect for people feeling and neglecting her own feelings. Knowing that I wasn't going to get much sleep I turned to Hinata and gently poked her. Rewarding myself with a pissed of Hyuga. Suggesting with my body they followed me to an empty room. Shutting the door quietly and turning around in the dark room I tripped on Izumi's small feet. With much effort I landed softly and Hinata flipped the switch on.

"Girls, lets have a talk," I said with a stern voice and they sat in front of me with bewildered looks on their faces.

Wow!!! My longest chapter yet. Did you enjoy it. Next chapter you will know who Izumi was as in Kohana.

A/N Sorry if it seems to be confusing and fast but you'll learn of Katana's(Kabuto) and Sasuke's relationship. Katana's personality likes to confuse and skip all over the place. How was it? This is my first time writing a lemon scene. And I know for a fact that there may be another lemon or a lime in this story so tell me if you like it. Review if you like and I am going to try to update every two weeks but no grantees. Until next time bye Calm Wind


End file.
